An electric utility, in case of operating the power plant, must ordain basic matters to be observed for the sake of operation safety, such as an operation, a maintenance, a management of fuels or the like, as operational safety program, and then observe the operational safety program. For example, for the purpose of sufficiently securing safe function by the operational safety program, a nuclear power generating utility ordains necessary matters such as the number of standby device, parameters such as temperature, pressure and the like, and so on. These necessary matters are referred to as “Limiting Conditions for Operation (LCO)”.
In case of being confirmed that the nuclear power plant becomes a state which is not temporarily satisfied LCO by occurring that some devices or the likes which configure the nuclear power plant become non-compliant, the nuclear power generating utility states that the nuclear power plant now occurs LCO deviation, and tries to recover the devices so as to put an operable state from LCO deviation within predetermined time. In case of being difficult to recover from LCO deviation, it is obligated that the nuclear power generating utility acts countermeasure such as a reactor emergency shutdown.
Namely, a time required to be recovered by placing a state where the device being non-compliant can be operated is referred to as “allowed outage time (AOT)”. In the operational safety program, AOT is ordained in each operational state of the nuclear reactor, each condition deviating from LCO, and each required action.
Currently, there is a case where the nuclear power generating utility finds that some devices become non-compliant based on alarm output, parameter variation, periodic patrol and inspection or the like. In this case, the utility takes actions such as collecting necessary information for checking and determining a situation of the nuclear power plant, checking against the operational safety program, determining whether LCO is deviated or not, checking an action (a countermeasure), notifying to relevant section, managing operation time for completing recovery from the non-compliant state within AOT or the like. The electronic utility needs management means for surely accomplishing the actions.
As a conventional technique, the technique which supports operation management of power generating facilities is disclosed in patent document 1. The operation management system includes means for weighting abnormal degree of the power generating facilities in stages based on operational state information and outputting correspondence information which is preset in each abnormal degree. The operation management system is a system which selects correspondent processing time and processing content from predetermined processing time and processing content, based on a degree of the malfunction occurred in the power generating facilities, when a malfunction occurs in the power generating facilities.